disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-15582776-20131017030622
WARNING: IN THE PAST 7 1/2 MINUTES I HAVE BECOME AND INSPIRATIONAL SPEAKER. "We see each other every day. We smile, we grin, we give each other looks, whether or not it be on purpose or an accident. It could just be a glance in the hallway and he'd catch it, and I'll blush, because he knows I like him, and he knows his feelings towards me, but neither of us will admit it. We've known each other, almost three years, maybe even more. We met once and never spoke again, but when he was said to be in my sixth grade class I was happy. It was until the last day of school before our spring break that I realized that I felt something. We were working on a project and he told the class of a time he was so sick he has to go to the emergency room, and his story was the only one that I could visualize the events. I've never been good at presenting my own ideas, speaking in class, and in my sixth grade class was when I realized I had developed glossophobia because I was so embarrassed to mess up in front of everyone. Fast forward to today, October 16, 2013. Spanish class, sitting exactly two seats behind me, passes my desk every day and pats the corner of it as he's waiting to hand in his work. We had a solo presentation today, and glossophobia can't get me out of it. I went up, voice and legs shaking, heart like a rushed drumbeat, but I stood up and went to the front of the room. My voice was cracking, trying to spit out the first word. I looked up quickly, waiting to see if the teacher would say "Action" for me to officially begin, but instead I saw his face, almost a stare at me. But this wasn't the time to ponder about my love life; it was a time to present. So I did. When I was done, although clapping was only allowed until the end of all presentations, he gave me a soft, quiet clap, under his desk, and I felt different. I thought 'Hey, maybe he likes me.'. But my hopes got crushed when a girl in one of my classes said that he's like that, where he lures girls that like him into his trap where he'll break there hearts. I didn't believe her, but my heart forced me too, and I denied. I will keep going on, and nothing can stop me because they say it's a crush after four months of these certain feelings, but I am in LOVE because one and a half years is a long enough time to be like this, although you may not have realized it from the beginning. No one can tell you that it's not love because they don't know what you're feeling, and even if they did, who cares because it's your heart and you decide if you want to take the risk of having it stolen or having it broken. Make your choice, and there is no right or wrong choice because there is not right or wrong to love. You only say "I do" when it's true, when you can feel it, not because you feel forced. You have to feel gently pushed into love, and take it all in before you create a new life, a new life with the one you honestly and truly love. You may never find that person, and that person may never find you. But don't settle, and don't give up. You have your opportunities and you have the power to make your life the best it can be, whether it's with your husband or wife, or seventy-two cats, just remember that you have felt love. You have recieved love. And you have experienced love from friends, family, partners. Love is meant to be shared, not bottled up. You just have to wait until the right moment to officialize it. Just wait, and you'll see what love is all about."